Rectifiers are used in a myriad of electronic devices to convert alternating current to direct current. Active rectification (also referred to as synchronous rectification) employs MOSFETs to instead of diodes in each branch of a rectifier bridge. MOSFETs are used to eliminate the high voltage drop and power consumption experienced with conventional diode rectifiers. Improvements in MOSFET-based active rectifiers would be well received in the art.